1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic interface circuitry and, more particularly, to a system and method for simultaneously controlling both the slew rates and swing levels of an output data buffer amplifier in a data transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buffer made from series-connected amplifiers which may be used as an interface between circuits requiring different voltage swing (peak voltage) levels. More sophisticated buffer designs permit a user to adjust the output swing levels. However, because of the problem of maintaining interfaces within the buffer between amplifier stages, conventional designs only offer only one or two output swing level choices. The intra-buffer interface issue may result in an increase in signal jitter, as the eye quality of the output signal may vary over a wide range of output swing levels.
It would be advantageous if a buffer amplifier could provide a wide range of selectable output swing voltages.
In addition, it would be advantageous if the buffer amplifier included a means of selecting the slew rate associated with the output swing level.